


When He Was Good

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Logan and Veronica work their way back to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 2005.

"Mr. Echolls!"

"Logan!"

"Logan, what do you think about the up-coming trial?"

"It’ll be better than OJ," Logan sneered as he pushed through the crowd of reporters on the steps of the courthouse where he’d had to testify in the latest of an unending parade of pre-trial motions by his father’s lawyer.

"Mental incompetence, my ass," he snarled, finally making it to his car and starting the engine, wondering if he’d share a cell with Aaron if he mowed down a few of the journalists who were now surrounding the SUV.

Having made her escape earlier, Veronica watched him from the safety of her car halfway down the block, out of the reporters’ line of sight—or at least far enough for them not to scent the blood. As Logan pulled away, without any incidents of vehicular manslaughter though it had looked close to her a couple of times, she followed him, flicking her lights to attract his attention once they were away from the courthouse.

Picking up his phone, Logan hit the speed-dial. "And how was your day, dear?" he asked, his voice dripping with sappiness.

"Oh, you know, testifying in court, attacked by reporters, ignored by Duncan... same old same old." Veronica sighed. "Make my day; tell me I’m number one on your speed dial."

"Sorry, no one beats out twenty-four hour sushi delivery, but it was a close call," he answered, smiling in spite of the remains of the day’s tension that were still with him. Out of all the things that had happened over the last few months, rebuilding this relationship was the one good thing that had come about.

"Beaten by raw fish," she said despondently, trying not to laugh as she passed him. "You realize you’re going to pay for that, right?"

Logan sighed theatrically, though he was still smiling. "Go easy on me; I’m on a fixed budget now."

She snorted. "Gee, you won’t be able to get me that original Monet I wanted for my bedroom?"

"I do know where you can get some leopard print cushions, cheap..."

"Logan, I’m easy, not cheap. I’m holding out for that teddy bear we talked about."

"Veronica, if there is one thing you are not, it’s easy," Logan said wryly as he pulled up to a stop light behind her. "So, where are we going, anyway?"

"Um, well, you realize my dad knows we’re dating again, right?" She glanced in the rearview mirror and met his eyes. "And I cook. Sort of."

"Mmm, grilled food and a grilling by the dad, sounds tasty."

"I promise I hid his bullets."

"Promise to save me if he finds them?"

"I’ll selflessly throw myself in front of you if that happens." She laughed suddenly. "Just don’t let him _see_ you groping me."

Logan chuckled. "All gropage will be covert," he promised. "And in case you don’t want to cook, I have the number of this really good sushi place..."

"Very funny, Echolls," she growled. "Just for that, you’re doing the dishes. With my dad!"

He winced. "Hrmmm, maybe I should take my chances with the reporters..."

"And miss dessert?"

"Drive, Veronica," Logan laughed, "we’ll talk about that later."

She laughed as well before hanging up to concentrate on her driving. It was only a few minutes before they pulled up outside the apartment. Veronica was surprised to notice that Mrs. Fennel’s car was there; apparently it was going to be a full family dinner since neither she nor her dad had let the other know that they were bringing a date. Wallace was probably there as well.

Stepping out of the car, she walked toward Logan and nodded at the car. "Wallace’s mom. Which probably means Wallace too."

"We can do dinner another time," he offered, doubting it would be a calm evening no matter who was there. "You’ll owe me dessert."

"I’d really like you to stay." Veronica moved close enough to slide her arms around him, a soft, involuntary sigh of contentment escaping her as she leaned into him.

He leaned back against the Land Rover, his arms tightening around her as well. "You know, watching your father and Wallace’s mother making googly eyes at each other isn’t going to be good for my ulcer."

"They’re usually not too bad as long as you don’t leave them alone in a room together. If _that_ happens, well, walking back in isn’t pretty." She grinned. "But I’m sure I could distract you."

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head, breathing in the scent of her blonde hair. "Hrmmm, why am I now hoping they start making out at the table?"

She burst into laughter. "If they do, you’ll be the one distracting me. And then we can both give Wallace CPR!"

Logan looked horrified. "There’s no way I’m giving him mouth-to-mouth!"

By now she was laughing so hard she nearly choked. "You can practice your technique on me. But we’d better go in before Dad comes out to get us." Despite her words, she didn’t move away from him.

"Maybe he’ll send Backup; the reception would be friendlier." Logan kissed Veronica’s forehead and loosened his hold on her, though he caught her hand as they moved apart.

Sliding her fingers through his, Veronica smiled up at him as they started up to the door. "You’ll survive. You have to; I have plans for later."

Logan’s eyebrows rose. "Why am I now worried?" he asked wryly as they entered the apartment and the calls of welcome died off.

"Hey, Dad, one more for dinner," Veronica said, meeting her father’s gaze, her grasp tightening on Logan’s hand.

"So I see." Keith Mars wiped his hands on a towel and nodded at the pair. "Logan, I hope you like lasagna."

"Sounds great." Logan smiled, appearing unconcerned. "Better than whatever I’d order in."

"Sounds like cooking lessons are in order," Veronica said cheerfully.

Her father eyed her askance, well aware that she was trying to make him feel for Logan. And he did. That young man had gone through things that no one should have to. But that didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t the most stable person around and he was much closer to Veronica than Keith cared for.

"You have him making the cookies for my Spirit Box next year and we’re going to have words," Wallace called from the living room where he’d been keeping his brother out of trouble.

"There’s nothing wrong with a man who knows how to cook," Alicia Fennel put in as she reached around Keith to put the garlic bread in the oven. "In fact, it’s sexy."

"There’s something very wrong with a man baking cookies for _me_ ," Wallace said emphatically, making Veronica laugh.

"Guess you’d better not make any dessert for Wallace, Dad."

"Who said there was any dessert?" Keith asked as he tossed the salad.

"Just what kind of place is this?" Logan asked Veronica, envying her the closeness of her family. "No dessert?"

"Since we’re going out later for dessert, you don’t need to worry. Plus I’m pretty sure Dad’s got something up his sleeve."

Keith shook his head and held his arms out, showing them the bare forearms and tight t-shirt sleeves. "Nothing up here, honey." He shot a look at Veronica, wondering about her dessert plans, but he only got an angelic gaze in return.

Logan looked away from the still red scars on Keith’s forearms and was relieved when Backup ambled over to sniff his pants. "Don’t worry," he said, squatting down and rubbing the dog’s ears. "You can have mine here."

Wallace followed the dog in, eyeing the others. "So, how’d it go today?"

Veronica’s hand settled comfortingly on Logan’s shoulder. "About what we expected. He’s trying the insanity angle."

Keith brushed a hand over Veronica’s arm, needing to touch her just then to remind himself that she was still alive, that Aaron Echolls hadn’t taken her from him.

"Yup, more of my dad ranting that he wasn’t in his right mind and his expensive psychiatrists saying he’s emotionally disturbed," Logan said, not looking up from where he was rubbing Backup’s brown fur. "In other words, complete bullshit."

Hearing the tight, controlled tone, Veronica sank down to her knees and wrapped her arms around Logan, holding him close. "He’s not going to get off on a technicality," she whispered. "He admitted to me that he killed Lilly, and he tried to kill me too. He’s going down."

Logan gave a low laugh. "One way or another he is."

"There’s no way the judge is buying that; this will go to trial." Keith brought the knife down on a tomato with excessive force as he spoke.

"I don’t think the tomato did it, Dad," Veronica said wryly.

"Anyone want some juice?" Alicia asked, gently removing the mashed tomato from in front of Keith and setting another in its place.

"I coulda had a V-8," Wallace quipped, trying to ease the emotional tension in the room.

Veronica and Keith both snickered. "I’m sure we could find one for you, Wallace," Veronica replied from her position in Logan’s arms.

"Matter of fact there’s one in my car, want to get it? I’m sure you’d look great on the news," Logan offered, straightening up and bringing Veronica with him.

"No, that’s fine. Milk’ll do me," Wallace replied, brandishing the glass he had. "That’s gotta suck, being followed everywhere you go."

"I can’t help it if I’m beautiful," Logan shrugged, giving a wry smile.

Wallace snorted while Veronica turned to face Logan. "Are you saying you’re prettier than me?"

Before Logan could answer, Keith cleared his throat, and he grinned. "Only if you’re saying you’re more masculine than me."

Veronica looked from one to the other and shook her head. "You’re both nuts."

"Which explains everything," Alicia smiled. "Now if you kids want to eat, set the table."

Veronica rolled her eyes at Logan but went to get the dishes, and they worked together companionably. She darted a glance at her dad, meeting his eyes, and she smiled slightly even as she leaned into the arm Logan put around her shoulders.

Wallace looked at the couple and shook his head. "You two start macking in here and I’m so ratting you out."

Veronica stuck her tongue out at him, glad that he had been okay with her and Logan once she told him about it herself. "Jealousy will get you nowhere."

Logan chuckled. "I could set you up with my sister..."

Veronica whacked his arm. "Hey! Wallace is my friend."

"Ow!" Logan winced. "Okay, okay, I wouldn’t sic Trina on Weevil, let alone your bud."

Wallace shook his head and pushed around them to set the glasses on the table. "Why do I think I should be thanking you?"

"Because you should," Veronica told him. "And for the record, Weevil’s a friend too, Logan."

"Considering he pulled me off that rail and I puked on him, I wasn’t counting him as an enemy," Logan remarked.

"Well, that certainly helped my appetite - puke-coated Weevil..." Wallace muttered.

Veronica snickered. "He didn’t mention that to me."

"I can’t imagine why; I’m sure it was a fond memory."

She made a face. "I have a feeling you may be the next person I find taped to the flagpole."

"If he was going to do that, it would have been done a long time ago," Logan answered. "Unless he’s saving it for the first day of senior year."

After a moment of silence, Veronica said hurriedly, "I’ll make sure to have a talk with him this summer."

Wallace nodded. "Trust me, it isn’t fun."

"You kids done with the table?" Keith called.

"All set. All we need now is food," Veronica replied. "Is it ready yet?" she pretended to whine.

Keith came into the small dining room, carrying a steaming tray of lasagna. "Voila!"

Wallace’s brother rocketed to the table from the television. "Finally!"

Alicia followed him in with a basket of garlic bread, which she set down on the table before seating herself. Veronica drew Logan to one side of the table, making sure that they would end up sitting next to each other, with her between Logan and her dad.

"Gee, it smells great." Logan rubbed his hands together as he sat.

Keith gave him an almost approving look for that. And despite his reservations, he saw that Veronica was much open and relaxed around Logan than she’d been since Lilly died, so the kid couldn’t be all bad.

Once the food was served, everyone dug in, and the conversation shifted to more mundane things, something Logan was grateful for.

The meal was almost over before Keith suddenly said, his eyes intent on Logan, "Don’t ever forget, Logan, that Veronica is my _only_ daughter, and I’m very protective of her."

Veronica groaned a protest and buried her face in her hands, hoping this was some weird dream.

Logan looked around the table, then at Keith Mars, nodding carefully. "Yes, sir, I understand, but I’m more worried about what Veronica would do if I fu- messed up."

Keith considered him for a long moment before breaking into a grin. "Smart boy."

"Damn right," Wallace murmured.

Veronica just smirked and helped herself to another bite of lasagna. But under the table her free hand was slowly petting Logan’s thigh, gradually creeping higher, though not too high. Yet.

Logan tensed his thigh under Veronica’s hand and forced himself to keep eating while trying to listen to the conversation around him.

Letting her hand come to a rest just below where his penis lay against his thigh, Veronica lightly kneaded the tight muscle.

"This is really good," Logan mumbled around a mouthful of lasagna.

"The Mars secret recipe," Keith said proudly.

"Double the cheese," Alicia and Veronica chorused.

Keith eyed them. "Would you like to put an ad in the paper?"

Veronica pretended to consider it. "No, not if you make it for us again next week." She smiled sweetly.

"And cookies," Wallace added.

"Throwing me over for my dad, oh the shame," Veronica sniffled. " _You_ still love me, don’t you, Logan?"

"What kind of cookies?"

Veronica’s head whipped around so fast that her short blonde hair whipped across his cheek. "That’s _not_ the right answer, loverboy."

"I have to agree with Veronica," Alicia laughed.

"Hrmmm, I take it back," Logan said quickly.

She still glared at him, looking a lot more ferocious than Backup ever managed.

"Should have quit while you were ahead," Wallace murmured.

"A lesson for all you men," Alicia commented.

"Groveling. Possibly flowers," Keith advised sagely.

"Mind if I make a call?" Logan asked.

"Go right ahead," Keith said while everyone watched curiously, even the youngest Fennel, who finally looked up from the meal he’d been shoveling in.

"Thank you, Mr. Mars," Logan smiled before pushing back from the table and going outside to use his cell phone.

"You tell him what kind of flowers you want, Veronica?" Wallace asked.

She snorted while Alicia rolled her eyes. "No, Wallace," Veronica explained in pitying tones, "he has to get it right on his own." She smiled. "But I don’t think that’s going to be a problem."

Having seen the look in the young man’s eyes when he looked at Veronica, Alicia had to agree as she laughed.

Wallace snickered. "The boy is gone."

Logan came back in and looked around the table. "Should I even ask?"

Keith shook his head. "Not if you want to stay sane."

Veronica leaned close when he’d sat back down and kissed him lightly, mindful of her father next to her. "You’re one of a kind, Logan Echolls."

"I think I’ll take that as a compliment." He grinned and took a drink of his soda.

"It was meant as one."

Watching them, Keith Mars frowned, seeing much more than he was comfortable with in their relationship but knowing that Veronica had to make her own choices, and Logan seemed to be her choice.

"Only one you’re getting here, so enjoy it," Wallace laughed as he reached for more food.

Logan pretended to frown. "I’m wounded to the core."

Veronica grinned. "Would another piece of bread help heal you?"

"Does it have extra butter?"

"For you, of course." She ignored Wallace’s gagging noises across the table.

"Have lots of garlic," Keith urged.

"Dad!"

"Keith!" Alicia exclaimed at the same instant.

Logan had to smirk. "Have a bite, Veronica," he offered, holding the bread out to her.

With a quick, defiant look at her father, Veronica took the offered bite, her eyes meeting Logan’s with a silent promise for later.

"I should have put whole cloves on it," Keith muttered before wincing when Alicia hit his leg.

"I’m really getting a sugar overdose here, guys," Wallace complained.

Rolling her eyes, Veronica sat back. "No dessert for you then."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "No fair!"

She laughed. "Well, maybe Dad’ll take pity on you. Logan and I are going out for ours."

"And where are you going?" Keith asked casually.

Logan shook his head. "No idea, but I’m sure Veronica will tell me when we get there."

"Don’t worry, Dad, I’ll get Logan home before he turns into a pumpkin."

"And she’ll bring my glass slippers too."

Keith stared at them both. "I hate to say it, but I think you deserve each other."

Veronica smiled softly. "I already knew that, Dad."

"You know, this bodes very badly for the rest of us," Wallace sighed.

"You find yourself a girl and then we’ll talk," Alicia smiled.

"I’d rather have a barf bag right now," Wallace muttered, making Veronica throw a piece of bread at him.

"Mom! They’re throwing food!" Darrell giggled.

"Which you won’t ever do," Alicia said in commanding mom voice.

Darrell sighed, causing all the teens to snicker.

Keith nodded. "If you do, Backup will eat it and then he’ll get sick."

"And you don’t want to clean that up," Logan smirked.

Veronica made a face. "Suddenly, I’m not hungry any more."

"Trust me, Veronica, you don’t need to diet," Logan said, earning himself a sharp look from Keith.

She smiled. "I’m going to assume that was a compliment and not you telling me I’m too skinny." She gave Wallace a dangerous look when he snickered before her attention returned to Logan.

Logan opened his mouth, then closed it again. "You’re perfect, dear," he parroted, making Alicia laugh.

Veronica widened her eyes comically and looked at Alicia. "Men _are_ trainable."

Keith sighed. "There’s no hope, boys; we are the weaker sex."

"Our work here is done," Veronica announced, making Alicia burst into laughter while her two sons stared at her with horrified amazement.

Wallace darted a look at Logan. "Want to go play some hoops, man?"

Logan groaned. "This is one of those ‘damned if I do, damned if I don’t’ situations."

"Go play for a while," Veronica laughed. "I still have to help clean up before we go out. I’ll let you know when I’m done."

"Whipped," Wallace observed, making sure he was out of Veronica’s reach.

Logan stood, waiting until Veronica was in the kitchen before grinning. "But it’s a hell of a way to go."

Wallace stared at him, then looked after Veronica, looking at her as a girl rather than a friend for a change. Finally, he grinned. "No arguments here."

Keith looked down at the plates in his hand, then over at the women. "So I get to play basketball too, right?"

Alicia laughed and shooed him away while Logan and Wallace exchanged horrified looks.

*** 

"Your father sandbags," Logan announced when Veronica came out half an hour later.

"Duh," she replied, grinning.

He snorted. "Must be genetic."

"Who, me?" She batted her eyes at him.

"Yes, you." He pulled her into a hug against his sweaty shirt.

She wrinkled her nose, but she still leaned into him, her hands going to his shoulders. "Good thing I was thinking of the beach for dessert; you can take a swim."

"Gonna join me?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe," she said softly, not looking away.

"Guess you’d better grab a suit then, no burning tender areas." Logan ran a hand down Veronica’s back as he spoke.

"I could always just put you between me and the sun."

His eyebrows rose. "Sounds tasty, but remember, I have my own press posse lately."

She made a face. "We’ll have to find a secluded spot then since my plans only include the two of us."

"Not complaining about the idea in the least, but finding a secluded spot on a public beach? Unlikely."

Veronica sighed. "Running away to Tijuana is sounding better and better. Any ideas where we can be alone together and private?"

"Planning on taking advantage of me, Ms. Mars?" Logan asked, grinning. "And there’s always the Camelot..." His grin widened at her expression. "I take it that’s a no, eh?"

"Those flowers you ordered? Better be taller than I am," she warned, shaking her head at him. "Keep it up and you’ll be begging to share Wallace’s dessert."

He chuckled and leaned in closer to murmur in her ear. "You know I love it when you talk dirty to me."

A shiver chased down her spine, and Veronica leaned into him. "Actions speak louder than words."

"So... you want me to demonstrate my ring-tossing ability then? The boardwalk it is."

"Oooo, you mean I’m going to get my very own bear, won for me by my boyfriend?" Veronica batted her lashes at him and simpered, barely managing not to laugh.

"Only if you can handle the display of masculinity," Logan snickered, waggling his eyebrows.

She burst into laughter. "I’ll let you know after I have my bear," she finally got out when the peels tapered off to occasional giggles.

Logan gave a lecherous leer. "Come on over to the car, and I’ll give you something better than a bear."

Still giggling, Veronica started toward the car. "So far you’re all talk and no action," she taunted.

"I’m wounded!" Logan exclaimed, opening the driver’s side door of the SUV and retrieving a silver-toned box from it. "I believe I owed you flowers, Ms. Mars?"

Surprised and curious, Veronica took the box and opened it, inhaling sharply when she saw the contents. "Oh Logan, they’re beautiful," she whispered, reaching out with a fingertip to stroke the surface of the crystal flowers, a lily and a wild rose, that lay within. She wasn’t sure if he intended the symbolism of the flowers, but she was touched by it and rose to her tiptoes to kiss him lightly.

He couldn’t help beaming at her pleasure in the gift. "Well, you know, you aren’t the only one with contacts around."

"I think I like yours better." She looked down at the flowers again, smiling wryly. "A lily and a rose, Logan? I’m glad something like, oh, I don’t know, Mars, would just look like a ball so didn’t interest you," she teased.

He grinned and tweaked her nose. "It was the thorns on the rose; damn lifelike, don’t you think? They’ll get you if you aren’t careful." He paused, then kissed the spot he’d tweaked. "So, should I call you Rose, and we can look for the prow of a ship to dangle off of?"

She made gagging noises. "Call me Rose and you’ll really find out about my thorns!" she threatened.

"And your taser, I’m sure, now go take your flowers in the house like a good girl, and then we’ll go find rings for me to toss."

Her eyebrows rose at the ‘good girl’, but she let it slide. This time. "I’ll just be a minute," she promised as she headed inside, holding the box carefully.

Once inside though, she had to stop long enough to show the flowers to Alicia, knowing the older woman would appreciate them.

*** 

"Well, it may not be private, but a crowd is a good way to be alone together," Logan commented as they walked down the crowded boardwalk, avoiding families, tourists and locals, arm in arm. "So, should we go make out on the ferris wheel?"

"Are you going to climb it to get my attention?"

"Actually, I was figuring on doing that by getting us stuck at the top."

"Oh, sneaky. I like that in a man." Veronica grinned at him.

Digging in his pocket for his wallet, Logan paid for the tickets, and they joined the line for the ferris wheel, inching forward behind a sun-burned family from somewhere in the corn belt.

"Gee, I wonder how we can pass the time till we get on the ride," Veronica murmured. She turned to face him, her hands sliding up to his shoulders, and smiled wickedly. "Any ideas?"

"Scintillating conversation?" Logan asked, moving his hands to her hips, and he leaned in, his lips brushing against Veronica’s before their tongues slid together.

"Non verbal communication," she replied some time later, ignoring the family in front of them muttering about ‘teenagers’. "The very best kind."

"You hear me complaining?" Logan asked, holding her tight against him and nuzzling his way down her jaw to her neck. They’d somehow managed to move up in the line without letting go of each other, and it was only when the attendant asked for the tickets that he sighed and released Veronica so they could climb into the seat.

As soon as they were seated, Veronica slid closer, worming her way under his arm and nestling against him. "I love how we fit together," she said happily, tilting her head back to smile up at him. For a moment she looked as open and carefree as she’d been before everything started to go wrong.

"As long as we’re not standing," Logan teased, rubbing his thumb over the bare skin of her arm. The sudden lurch of the wheel as it moved to allow more people on threw them against the back of the seat, and they both laughed. Taking advantage of the semi-private setting, Logan half-turned in the seat, pulling Veronica against him and kissing her, for the moment leaving everything else behind.

The next lurch pulled them out of the kiss, and they laughed again. "Are you telling me that I’m not worth bending down for?" Veronica challenged, returning to Logan’s last remark while licking her lips to taste him.

He shook his head and licked where she had. "Promise to rub my back when it gets sore?"

"I’ll rub anything you like."

The ferris wheel moved again, carrying them higher into the night sky, and Logan pulled back, looking amused. "Now that would be a new headline for the rags, wouldn’t it?" Realizing he didn’t want to go where that led, Logan grinned and shifted his hand to Veronica’s side. "So, you rub me, and I’ll rub you, and we’ll both get off of this thing sweaty and frustrated—your father will love it."

"Then maybe we should plan to go somewhere else for a while before I go home tonight," Veronica suggested.

"Back to that universal question of where..." Logan sighed dramatically. There was a place, but there was no way he was taking Veronica back to his parents’ house, not after everything that had happened there—bad enough he was still living there.

She sighed as well. "Well, the back seat and off road spots work for other people. Since my dad’s not due to go out of town for a while."

Logan paused and then shook his head. "You deserve better than that."

"Okay, so it’s not exactly my first choice, but this is getting frustrating," she groaned. "I want to be with you, Logan."

"You are. We are, that’s all that counts. Where we are..." He shrugged and kissed her temple. "Does it really matter?"

She laughed wryly. "I thought it was supposed to be the guy pushing for sex and the girl backing off."

"Who ever said this was a normal relationship?"

"For us, this is normal," she laughed again, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "But I want to figure this out. As far as my memory’s concerned, this is my first time we’re talking about, and I want it to be with you and soon."

Logan was silent for a moment as he leaned his face against Veronica’s hair. "It should mean something, Veronica, not just be anywhere."

"But that’s just it. It _will_ mean something because it’s you. Right now, my sole experience with sex is a night I don’t remember that I thought was rape." Her voice shook. "I want a real memory, one that I choose."

"Hey, I’m not saying no," Logan murmured, rubbing her back as he held her close. "If you haven’t figured it out by now, I’m pretty damn into the idea myself, just, not in the back of the car." He grinned against her hair, trying to lighten the mood. "Though if you talked Weevil out of his bike, that might work."

She burst into laughter, as he’d intended. "Maybe in the future, but I draw the line at that for my first memory." She shook her head. "There’s always your house," she said tentatively.

"The number one tourist attraction in southern California," he said dryly.

"You do have a gate."

He sighed, though he was smiling slightly. "Has anyone ever told you that you’re very determined? Though maybe we should pick Backup up on the way there."

Her eyebrows rose. "And are you going to explain to my dad why we need him and how long I’ll be?"

Logan blanched. "So you’ll protect me from the big, bad reporters?" he asked, batting his eyelashes at her.

"Of course I will. I have prior claim on you, and I’m not sharing."

That led to another kiss that only broke when the attendant cleared his throat and Logan pulled back, realizing the ride had stopped again and they needed to get out. "Told you I should have rigged it," he murmured as they climbed out of the car.

"Ah, but then we’d be stuck up there, and we wouldn’t be able to go anywhere. Which we can’t anyway until I get my bear!"

"Gotcha, one bear coming right up."

Fifteen minutes and forty dollars later, Logan shook his head. "There’s a reason I don’t play baseball, or football, or anything that requires aiming things," he announced.

Veronica tried very hard not to laugh. "Here, let me try," she said after kissing him to show she forgave him. Five minutes later she offered him one of the bears.

"This is doing nothing for my ego," he sighed, taking the bear and holding it up by his face, pretending it was talking. "Your boyfriend’s a wuss, but you kick ass; dump him and run away with me to the mountains. We can live with my cousin Smokey."

Veronica pretended to consider it. "Well, it’s a good offer, Mr. Bear, but I’m going to have to stick with the boyfriend. I’m sure you’ll find someone someday."

Logan turned the bear so he could look at it, trying to sound serious. "I’ve heard there’s this guy named Wallace who’s free..."

Veronica snickered. "I’m fairly certain he prefers his own species _and_ the opposite sex."

"Poor bear," Logan sighed, shaking his head, "out of luck."

"Hopefully he’s the only one," she said pointedly.

"Even though I couldn’t win you a bear?" he asked. "Or is it since you won me one, I have to put out?"

"Whatever works." She grinned at him. "So will you? Or do I have to spring for dinner too?"

"Since we just ate, that would mean we’d have to wait another night," he reminded her.

"Forget that then. I guess I’ll just have to seduce you."

Logan laughed ruefully and stuck the bear under his arm so he could slide the other around Veronica. "I can promise it won’t take much work."

"I’m counting on it." She smiled up at him. "I don’t have a lot of experience at this, you know."

He let his fingers slide up her side. "But you make up for it in enthusiasm." Leaning in, he kissed her, nipping at her lower lip. "So what say we get out of here and make our own thrill ride?"

She snorted. "Smooth, Echolls. Good thing I’m kind of a sure thing right now. And for the record, I’m expecting a Tunnel of Love, not House of Horrors."

He snickered. "Guess I’d better drag out the Barry White albums and candles then."

"Smart ass. But yeah, let’s get going. I’m more interested in other ways of amusing ourselves right now."

"So let’s get out of here, schweethaht." Keeping his arm around Veronica, Logan threaded them through the crowds toward the parking area.

Settling into the car, Veronica smiled over at him. "Home, James."

*** 

Once the gates were closed behind them, Logan let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like we made it."

"And we have a locked gate between us and everyone else." A thought struck her, and Veronica frowned slightly. "Trina isn’t here, is she?"

He shrugged. "I doubt it, I heard there was a sale at Prada tomorrow, so she’s probably waiting in line; gotta look her best for the cameras, you know." He pulled up in front of the house and parked.

He climbed out and walked over to the other side of the car, catching Veronica’s hand as she climbed out. "You’re never going to let me get that, are you?" he asked, leading her up to the door and into the house.

"Well, maybe someday if you’re really, really good. As a reward." She made a point of reaching for the door handle to let herself in.

"Hrmmm, a goal; it’s good to have those." He paused in the living room and looked down at her. "Want a drink or anything?"

She laughed a little shakily, her blue eyes momentarily shadowed. "No, we don’t have a good track record with stopping for drinks."

"Yeah," he said ruefully. "How about this instead?" Taking her purse, he set it on the sofa and drew her into his arms, tangling one hand in her hair to tilt her head back so that he could kiss her.

Veronica melted into his arms, her own rising to grip his shoulders as she pressed closer. They were alone together, with no more unanswered questions to come between them, and she let herself forget about everything except the taste of Logan, the sensation of him against her, the sounds he made as she rocked against his growing hardness.

Logan let his hands roam, one sliding down to cup Veronica’s ass, pulling her closer against him, and the other skimming up her side to brush against the slight curve of her breast. "Veronica..." he rasped, kissing her lips, the curve of her cheek, and her jaw.

"Logan," she replied, one leg rising and curling around his to pull them even closer together. She made a sound of frustration that the difference in their heights kept her from getting as close as she wanted.

Moving both hands to her ass, Logan bent, then straightened, bringing Veronica up with him and urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. "We really need to get you a stool," he murmured into her ear.

"Or cut you off at the knees," she retorted more than a little breathlessly. The change in position had his hardness right where she wanted it, and she couldn’t keep from rocking against him, moaning softly.

"That would be painful," he commented before groaning as she moved against him. "Hang on." As he spoke, he started to walk, carrying her back to his bedroom.

Veronica whimpered at the fantastic sensations caused by the friction of him walking, and she sought his mouth hungrily.

By the time they reached his room, Logan was panting harshly, each step torture as Veronica rocked against him. "Gonna set you down," he gasped, relaxing his grasp to let her legs slip to the floor. As she stood, he ran his hands up her sides, catching her mouth again as he cupped her breasts through her shirt.

Moaning into his mouth, Veronica nearly ripped her shirt off, then hesitated shyly before reaching for the clasp of her bra.

"Let me," Logan murmured, moving behind her, pulling off his own shirt as he did so. Bending, he eased her hair out of the way and kissed the side of her neck as he undid the clasp and let the bra fall to the ground.

Veronica turned to face him again and stilled, fighting the instinct to cover herself. She stared at his chest, unable to raise her eyes to meet his.

"Hey." Logan raised one hand and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "So you’re no Anna Nichole; who needs to be smothered?" His tone was teasing as he tried to ease her nerves.

She smiled crookedly and rose to her tiptoes to kiss him again, not wanting to think. She gasped into his mouth as her breasts dragged over his chest, her nipples tightening at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Gotta get that stool," he muttered against her lips before backing them to the bed and sitting on it, Veronica in his lap. He pulled back and lowered his head to her chest, nuzzling one tight pink nipple before flicking his tongue over it.

The flash of pleasure made her whimper, her fingers clenching in his light hair as her back arched. "Logan," she panted, pressing closer and rocking in his lap, wanting more.

Twisting, Logan laid them both out on the bed, his mouth never leaving Veronica’s nipple. He rocked against her side as he stroked her stomach, his hand moving lower with each pass.

Veronica writhed against the smoothness of the raw silk coverlet under her, her hands moving over Logan’s body as well. She explored the muscular form, feeling the heat of him against her palms, and when she encountered the waistband of his pants, she reached for the button.

Moving up again, Logan kissed open Veronica’s mouth as he rubbed his hand over the warm denim between her legs, moving with the sinuous motions she was making. Moaning, Veronica pressed closer, and she abandoned her attempts to unfasten Logan’s pants in favor of getting her own open. "Oh God, touch me," she moaned.

He swallowed hard and did what he could to help, sliding his hand in the opening and under her panties to press against the wet heat, finding and rubbing against the hard nub of her clit, his own cock throbbing against his jeans.

Veronica’s nails dug into Logan’s upper arms as she arched up, her legs spreading. A moment later she was tugging frantically at Logan’s jeans, this time succeeding in getting them undone. Reaching inside, she slowly stroked him, jerking away when he moaned.

"God, Veronica," he rasped, "don’t stop." He pulled his hand back to drag her jeans down, baring the wet blonde curls covering her sex to his gaze.

She reached for him again, gasping when his hand moved between her legs, making her writhe. "Not going to," she promised breathlessly.

Her fingers stroked his length, and he hissed out a breath and pulled back to stare down at her. "Maybe I _should_ say stop," he laughed breathlessly, knowing he was close. As he spoke, he slid his fingers deeper into her cleft.

"Maybe you should find a rubber before neither of us can think of it," Veronica panted, her hips thrusting upward, loving the way it felt to have him inside her.

He gave a pained laugh. "Always the practical one." Grinning, he leaned in to lick her breasts, then rolled off the bed, his pants slipping lower on his hips as he walked toward his bathroom.

"And lose the jeans," she called after him, squirming against the smooth bedding where she lay, enjoying the view.

He leaned back out the bathroom door to salute, then ducked back inside. "Got the rubbers, lost the jeans; anything else madam wants?"

"Just you back here with me." She sat up on her elbows, flushing faintly at how she must look but not moving to cover herself.

"That I can..." Logan walked back into the bedroom and took a breath, letting it out in a low whistle, "...do." He crossed to the bed and tossed the strip of rubbers on the covers before climbing in beside Veronica. "You’re gonna tell me if anything gets freaky, right? Not just run out?" he asked, only semi-joking.

She smiled wryly, tacitly admitting he had justification. "I’m not going anywhere," she promised as she moved toward him, settling into his arms. "I want to be here with you."

"True love," he murmured, "it surpasses even the ring-tossing challenged." That said, he drew her closer and kissed her, shuddering at the feel of her warm bare skin the length of his body.

"Just...," her voice broke as she felt the hard length of him against her belly, "just means I have to stick around to give you another chance to win."

"Nah, I’m good at other things is all," he promised, rolling her to her back so that he lay on top of her, most of his weight supported by his arms. "And I did mean it about letting me know if you feel weird or anything."

"The only thing I feel is impatient!"

Logan sighed though his eyes were bright with laughter and lust. "So much for Mr. Nice Guy." He shifted to grab a rubber and dipped his head down to nibble at her chest while he tore open the package and rolled the condom down over his erection.

Gasping, Veronica arched her back to push into his teasing mouth, her very real nerves forgotten again in the pleasure of his touch. But she wanted to share the pleasure, wanted this to be a night to remember in every way, so she forced herself past the exquisite sensations to begin exploring him.

"You tell me when you’re ready," he rasped, shuddering as she ran her hands over him.

She stared at him in disbelief, her blue eyes wide. "Logan, I was ready on the damn ferris wheel!" She arched up under him, her hand positioning him so that he nudged at her entrance.

He managed a strangled laugh before sinking into her, his breath gusting out of him in a long whoosh as her tight heat encased him. "Just—gotta give me a second here," he almost begged, holding himself rigidly still.

She gasped sharply as she felt him fill her. If nothing else, her forgotten night with Duncan had ensured that there was little pain, only the burn of stretching and incredible pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she fought to remain still as he’d asked, but she couldn’t prevent her inner muscles from clenching around him, which made her moan with pleasure.

"That’s holding still?" he asked, his voice breaking, even as he sank deeper into her.

"Best I can do," she managed around panting breaths. She bit her lower lip, trying to distract herself from the incredible sensations between her legs that were demanding that she _move_.

He pushed up enough to look down into her dark eyes, then managed a tight smile. "Okay, now you can move." He managed a wink, then kissed her and arched his hips, pulling back before sliding in again, the clenching heat pulling at him.

"Oh God," she moaned, arching up to meet him and crying out at the friction inside her. "Logan." She pulled his head down to kiss him again, gasping into his mouth as they found a rhythm.

"That’s it," he murmured against her mouth as they rocked together, one hand cupping her hip and pulling her tighter against him and the other supporting his upper body.

Veronica curled her legs around his, then inched them higher as she found that it let him go deeper inside her. "So good," she moaned, catching his lip between her teeth and tugging gently before kissing him hungrily.

"Makes up for my ring-tossing?" he asked, circling his hips, his cock rubbing against the length of her cleft.

"Makes up for everything," Veronica panted, whimpering with need as he aroused her even more.

He smiled tightly at that and began moving faster, needing to feel her come before he did. "It’ll get even better, I promise."

"I may not survive," she gasped, even now unable to stop with the comebacks. "But don’t stop!"

Past the point of speaking, Logan only moaned, his thrusts coming faster and deeper.

Her eyes closing as she concentrated on the sensations filling her, Veronica nearly sobbed with the overwhelming pleasure, sure that nothing could feel better. And then it did, and she buried her face in Logan’s chest to muffle her cries as her body spasmed and she came.

Logan gave a sharp gasp as she convulsed around him and drove forward, coming as she was still tightening around him. "God," he whispered, some time later when he felt Veronica relax beneath him, "that was amazing." He lifted his head and smiled down at her. "You’re one hot mama, Veronica Mars."

She laughed breathlessly. "You’re pretty inspirational yourself, Logan Echolls." Smiling, she raised her head to kiss him, then lay back, arms wrapped around him. Her smile grew as she enjoyed the weight of him over her and the feeling of closeness that was in many ways better than the sex. This was what had been missing the last time, no matter what Duncan said about it being consensual, and as far as she was concerned, from now on _this_ was her first time.

"Why thank you, I do try," he chuckled, gathering her into his arms and rolling to his back so that she was lying on his chest. "Comfy?"

"Mmm hmm," she murmured, nuzzling her cheek against his chest, not minding its sweatiness in the least. "Wish I never had to move."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head as he ran his hand over her back. "Me too, but I think your dad might have other thoughts on the matter."

She groaned, hiding her face against his chest. "I really didn’t need to think about him right now, you know." She shifted a little to get more comfortable and sighed when she felt him slip out of her.

Whatever quip Logan was about to make died unspoken as his own thoughts sidetracked to his own father, so he just kissed her hair again and rubbed a leg over her calf.

After a while in which they lay together silently, she said softly, "Thank you." Veronica was aware that Logan hated being in this house, but she was glad that they’d had a place to be alone.

"For the mind-blowing sex? It was my pleasure."

She giggled. "For that too, but mainly for being here."

His eyebrows rose. "I think I should be saying that to you."

"Despite the fact that I nearly dragged you here?"

"For being willing to come back here."

"Well, I have to admit that wild horses couldn’t drag me into the pool house, but this is fine." She looked around. "I actually have good memories of the four us here, talking and laughing together. And now I have more good memories that are just ours."

Logan’s expression cleared somewhat as he listened to her, and he nodded. "Yeah, that helps; it helps a lot."

"That’s me, Veronica Mars, helpful girl, no problem too big."

"No fee too small?"

"I’ll take it out in trade." She smirked at him.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I could live with that, but," he paused and looked at his watch, "I won’t be living with anything if I get you home late."

Veronica twisted around to see the clock on the nightstand and let out a yelp when she saw it was after eleven. "Shower!" she exclaimed, nearly jumping off Logan, then pausing for a moment to admire the sight of his naked length before dashing into the bathroom.

"And she’s gone with a flash," Logan murmured as he sat up and stripped off the condom, tossing it toward the garbage.

"Aren’t you going to come wash my back?" Veronica yelled, blushing even as she said it but not wanting to waste a moment together.

Logan groaned. "If I do that, then you’re going to _really_ be late!"

"Did I mention that I don’t actually have a curfew?"

"Should I call your father and ask him if that’s the truth?"

A grumble from the shower was the only response until Veronica reappeared a few minutes later, wrapped in a fluffy towel. "See if I wash your back when you ask!"

"I promise when I ask, it won’t be twenty minutes before you’re due home!" Logan handed Veronica her clothes before ducking into the bathroom himself for a fast shower.

"Details," she grumbled while getting dressed, but she knew that Logan was right. Her dad was having enough trouble with them dating without rubbing his nose in what they’d been doing. Which was the only thing that kept her from going into the bathroom to enjoy the view.

Logan’s smile when he came out of the bathroom was partly pleasure at seeing Veronica sitting on his bed, but also partly relief because of the fact that she was still there. "Hey, if I had my way, I’d keep you here all night, but there’s just something about angry bald men with tempers and killer dogs that makes me think I wouldn’t get any sleep if I did that."

He pulled on his clothes, then glanced over at Veronica. "Like the view?"

She smiled wickedly despite the faint flush staining her cheeks. "Very nice," she praised, standing up to walk into his arms, which opened for her.

He pretended to flex for her admiration, then caught her in his arms to kiss her. "You know, we could say the batteries in my watch died..."

After a long, slow kiss, she leaned back in his arms. "While I like the short term results, I think I’d rather keep you alive and around for more fun."

"Which means we’d better get going," he sighed, reluctantly letting her go so they could leave.

"Got any plans for tomorrow?" she asked, sliding an arm around his waist as they headed back to the car.

"I don’t know; do I?"

"Oh, you mean you’re all mine?" she gloated.

"Unless the lawyers need me for more background shit, yup." He opened the car door before she could.

Veronica laughed. "You’re determined to open doors for me, aren’t you?" She actually didn’t mind, kind of liked it in fact, but she couldn’t see herself sitting there like some helpless little princess waiting for Logan, or anyone else for that matter, to open a door for her.

"Well, you did say you’d let me if I was good..."

"And you were very, very good," she finished with another laugh as she got into the car.

"So, since I was good, I get to be a gentleman again, right?"

She eyed him with amusement. "Do you really like opening doors that much?"

He smirked. "It means I can watch your ass when you walk through ahead of me."

She burst into laughter. When the peels tapered off into occasional giggles, she managed to get out, "So I should shimmy on my way through?"

"Damn right, it’ll give me something to remember later tonight."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You could always call me, and we could have phone sex," she teased.

"You mean I could talk and you could blush?" he retorted.

"Well, maybe," she was forced to admit. "But since you can’t see me through the phone, you’ll never know."

"And the torture begins," Logan sighed, not sounding wounded in the least.

She laughed. "It’ll inspire you to figure out a way for me to stay longer tomorrow."

"Hmm, does your father like candy? Cookies? Sporting event tickets?"

"Resorting to bribery already? What’re you going to have left to try in a week?" she teased.

He gave a crooked grin. "I guess I’ll have to throw myself on your mercy."

"Me? Mercy?" She managed an evil cackle. "You’re mine now, my pretty."

"And my little dog too?"

She burst into laughter. "Would you settle for my not-so-little dog?"

"As long as he comes with you." Logan pulled into the apartment complex’s parking lot and into a slot. "And look at that, right on time."

After a glance up at the twitching curtains, Veronica said, "I think my dad’s impressed too."

"This is good." he undid his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss her. "Stay!" That said, he zipped around to her side of the SUV so he could open the door.

Veronica eyed him askance from her seat, eyebrows raised nearly to her hairline. "Stay? Do I look like Backup to you?"

"He could only wish," Logan answered, clearly watching her ass as she got out of the car.

Chuckling, she slid an arm around his waist when he came up beside her. "You’re not going to try to make me jealous of my dog, are you?"

"Actually, I’m the jealous one; he gets to stay with you." They reached the door, and Logan turned to slip both arms around Veronica’s waist. "You sleep tight tonight, okay?"

"Considering how tired I am, I’m sure I will." She rose to her tiptoes to kiss him. "Call me in the morning, okay?"

Logan nodded against her mouth, following her back down. "Gotcha."

Her smile widened. "Yeah, you do."


End file.
